


I'm Coming Home

by awrittendisaster



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awrittendisaster/pseuds/awrittendisaster
Summary: An old aged warrior returns to his beloved after years of being separated.Dwalin reflects on their past memories as he makes the journey home to Nori.Song inspo: Daughtry - Home
Relationships: Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	I'm Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dream_Seeker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Seeker/gifts).



> For my dearest friend of yesteryear, whom I've missed.   
> I haven't written in such a long time, I hope this comes out well.   
> Please enjoy. <3

It had been years since the days of Middle Earth. Orcs, elves, dwarves, hobbits, wizards and other kin no longer existed. No, not in this world, they were all the same species with different skin tones and backgrounds. Ancestors going back centuries, war and famine still breaking out around any corner. You could blink and a new catastrophe was arising. In the beginning Dwalin had found it difficult to become accustomed to the new world - and why would he find it easy? He was plucked out of his world, where he was a fierce warrior, loyal to his uncrowned King and best friend Thorin Oakenshield. Adventures, battles had claimed his life, Middle Earth was where he met Nori and in turn fell in love with the pointed haired thief.   
The night a darkness sucked everyone up and threw them into a whole new world messed a lot of them up mentally. Many couldn't understand what had happened and in this new world, had been locked in psychiatric hospitals. Their memories of Middle Earth still bore in their mind, of course that meant you were a crazy in this new day and age. Dwalin never fully accepted their new fate, he was always trying to find a way back home, even Nori joined the male every night and day, in hopes of some sorcerer to come to their aid. Of course no such power existed on Earth, the days passed into months and soon years. With no luck, Dwalin had to admit defeat and live out a new mortal life. Make new friends and learn to live in the new dimension. 

_For your own safety, you are reminded to stand behind the yellow line_

Dwalin let out a heavy sigh, the male resembled an elderly man. Wrinkles creased his face, hands and arms. His head remained shaved, much like his younger years, yet now what once was dark brown hairs, was a mixture of greys and white. A large dufflebag slugged over his shoulder, even in his late seventies, the six foot male could still throw his weight around and some.   
A whoosh of air as the train to take him to his final destination stopped at the station, the pitched noise of the doors unlocking. Finally Dwalin stepped onto the carriage and found a vacant seat to sit himself on. Resting his head back against the rough fabric, closing his eyes for the first time in what felt like a week. A smile against his chapped pink lips, Nori's face popping into his thoughts.   
_'Damned thief. I'll be home soon.'_ He muttered to himself.   
A year had passed since the two lovers had last seen or heard from one another. Dwalin didn't believe in using phones, they would write letters to one another, but the idiot had forgotten to tell Nori of his new location. Although it wouldn't have helped, he was in the mountains and as far away from a postal service, so to keep in touch would've been next to impossible.  
The final train journey would take an hour, plenty of time for an old codger to get a nap in, if his mind would allow it. 

~

" _What do you think?_ " Nori's voice called from the bathroom door, Dwalin's attention caught from the bed, head lifted and turning. Laughter soon erupting and filling the room. The auburn haired male standing with one leg propped on a foot stool and an elf costume that was more suited for a woman, hugging his figure. Just how did a dress become a two piece? Did his body tear its seams apart? Neither questioned it, only took humor in the ordeal.   
It was Christmas and the couple were drawing the night to an end after having hosted a party with friends and family. Where the costume came from, Dwalin never found out, neither did he ever want to know.  
" _Stay back! Don't you... Don't you dare!_ " Dwalin's voice shouted in the room, as he was approached by a wide, tooth grinning Nori in his fancy dress.

~

" _Ticket please sir._ " A female guards voice interrupted the memory, Dwalin opening up his wallet and showing his valid ticket. " _Thank you._ "  
Of course, he always forgot that they checked tickets, he should have realised his thoughts would be disrupted. The other guard on board announcing the remaining stops. The journey wasn't half as bad as the trip to the Lonely Mountain, but it was at least a top 10. The male just couldn’t wait for the end to come.

~

“ _Why would you even want to make something like this? Mahal, stone give me strength, why?_ ” Dwalin muttered as he was forced into carving a large stone with Nori. A knife bared in his large hand as he etched into the hard substance, his name below where Nori had already put his. Nori watching the large dwarf, his eyes that were usually so beady, a reflection of amusement and admiration. He truly loved the thick skinned male, he’d gotten the idea from Ori, if he could leave documentation behind in scripts why couldn’t they mark their love for one another?   
“ _Wasn’t that hard now was it?”_ Nori mused as the stone was completed, picking it up and kissing it, soon holding it in front of Dwalin’s face.  
“ _Get that out my face Nori.”_ Dwalin proclaimed.  
Nori’s eyes narrowing “ _Kiss it Dwalin or you shan’t know what it feels like to hold me once more.”_ He threatened, which got the reaction he needed, for Dwalin even in a grumble kissed the stupid rock.

~

‘Nori, Dwalin.’ A heart carved to the right of their names, branded upon the rock. Dwalin was running his thumb over the rock he once called stupid. For years, decades it had never been thought about and was long lost in Middle Earth. However here it was in the palm of the elderly male, who was stood outside the house he called home with Nori. Years of searching for a way back home, he had never given up on hope to return to their lives they once knew. It all had paid off, they weren’t reborn or an reincarnation, they truly were from somewhere else that did exist.   
“ _I’m home.”_ Dwalin smiled as he headed up the stone path to the front door. Entering inside the building and dropping his bag down in the hallway. Searching the lower floor for any signs of his love, with no luck the man headed upstairs. The rock firm in his fist as he pushed open the bedroom door.  
“ _Nori.”_ He softly spoke, a big smile upon his lips as he took sight of Nori laid in bed. His once bright auburn hair, white and fallen, no longer in its point. Aged just like himself. Dwalin beelined over to the bed and sat beside the male. “ _I found it.”_  
As Dwalin took Nori’s hand in his, he felt cold to touch, Nori gave a cough, “ _Dwalin…”_ His voice weak, as he could barely open his eyes. Yet the male still tried as he saw Dwalin’s face, oh how he had missed him. His eyes watched Dwalin’s other hand holding onto something, a smile against his face. Dwalin came home to him. It was enough for Nori, he was no longer alone.

Dwalin showed the rock they carved, he had found it in a mountain, where everyone had abandoned, due to nobody ever coming back down from the top. It seemed so peculiar that Dwalin just had to find out, and it was there he found their long lost memory.   
“ _Look. its that..”_ Dwalin was cut short, as he gazed over Nori. He had seen death many times over, there was no denying it. His hand tightened against the rock as he sat still, tears in his eyes, Nori looked so peaceful, that smile the last piece of comfort he could leave behind for Dwalin. The male reached over and brushed his stubby fingers along the other males cheek ever so slowly and softly. Leaning in and pressing his forehead against his as his eyes closed. No longer able to stop his tears from rolling down his cheeks.   
_“I’m sorry I didn’t make it home soon enough. I love you, thief.”_

~

For years more Dwalin lived without Nori, alone and no longer travelling. His last trip of where he found hope, was exactly that, his last. A rock that cost him time at Nori’s side, which he was thought was absolutely stupid, ended up being his figurative rock. Holding it in his hand each night, keeping his love for Nori alive whilst he lived his out.   
“ _Thief..”_ Dwalin spoke into an empty room hallucinating Nori standing over at his bedside. His hand reaching out for the other. Nori smirking back at him and clutching the warrior’s hand, clasping tight as Dwalin flew out the bed. Embracing the dwarf in his arms, their dwarven bodies back, young as the day they first met. No longer grey and old in human years. The room disappearing around them as Dwalin caught sight of his body upon the bed.  
He had passed and been graced the chance to step into an afterlife, reunited with his love. Sadness, guilt and pain no longer filled him, it was time to go back to their Dwarrow family and live an endless life together.  
  
  



End file.
